Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, augmented reality devices, and so forth. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the kind and purpose of the associated device. The appearance and quality of a display can affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon. Accordingly, finding ways to enhance user experience and satisfaction continues to be a priority. Moreover, increased multimedia use imposes high demands on designs, packaging, and fabricating display devices, as content available for mobile use becomes more extensive and device portability continues to be a high priority.
Electronic displays, such as electrowetting displays, include an array of pixels individually bordered by pixel walls that retain a fluid such as opaque oil, for example. Light transmission through each pixel is adjustable by electronically controlling a position of the fluid in the pixel. A process of fabricating an electrowetting display includes a number of steps, a number of which can involve improvements that result in faster manufacturing times and higher yields.